


Through The Eyes of God

by Otakugirl251



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Merchant!Alibaba, Sealed God!OC Sindra, alibaba denies being cute, everyone thinks alibaba is cute, i don't know what else i should tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl251/pseuds/Otakugirl251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100,000 years, that's how long I've been sealed. Betrayed by the people I held most dear. My soul trapped in stone, my body torn apart and turn into trinkets. Soon though I shall be free and with the help of my beloved companion, Alibaba, we shall fix this world. What awaits for us ahead, even I do not know. Come and see through my eyes, the eyes of a god.<br/>This is Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read it. I also might put yuri and/or het pairings in as well, Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, well this is my first time writing a story ever but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. Updates for this story will erratic but I will try to update as often as possible. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Any advice will also be welcome and feel free to tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Well enjoy the first chapter. Ah Also Disclaimer I don't own Magi Labyrinth of Magic or its characters, I however do own Sindra my OC though. Also the story will follow the timeline but will be different and at a certain point deviate completely.

"YOU BASTARDS!" The pain is agonizing but Sindra supposed that's to be expected when your body is being torn apart, your soul being pulled from your flesh. They had betrayed him, his priests, his dearest friends, the mortal people he trusted with everything he had and not only that his beloved had betrayed him as well. His heart hurt most of all though, the pain of having his beloved betray him like this was more painful then the pain currently being inflicted upon his flesh.

"Why, Why are you doing this, ARRRGGGHHH!" Another jolt of pain shot through Sindra like lightning. He heard a wet sicking squelch and looked to see they had pulled off his left arm, now held in hands of his once high priest.

"For power of course, dear Sindra, for power." chuckling madly he tosses Sindra's arm on to an alter. The alter covered in runes emanates a dark power, it pulses the moment the arm touches the table. The other priests stand around magic circle, chanting a spell to keep him trapped and helpless laying on his stomach on the ground while they tear him apart.

"How will doing this give, UGHH, you power, how does tearing my body apart and extracting my soul, ARAAGHH, GIVE YOU POWER!" Sindra takes a shuddering breath in and exhales, his chest is heavy and the weigh makes breathing difficult. They've torn off his legs during his last sentence, he never notice the pain overwhelming all of his senses.

"It's simple Sindra, we're going to harvest your power from the pieces of your body, you see we've divided your body into ten parts." The High Priest pause as he gestures the limb on the alter. "Your legs and arms, that's four pieces, your eyes count as three, one pair for each piece, that totals it to seven." He pauses again, this time walking up to Sindra. He stares for a few moment watching while Sindra pants and wheezes, struggling to breath. He stretches out his hand and caresses Sindra's face before he digs his fingers into one of Sindra's six eyes and rips out his eye, a sick grin adorning his face as he watches Sindra scream and wail. He proceeds to pull out the rest of Sindra's eyes, leaving him blind. " Your head will bring the count up to eight and the rest of your body to nine, well I'm sure you want to know what ten is don't you, well I won't keep you waiting, but I think it'll be more appropriate if your beloved tells you this one, it'll be ironic you often claim that you had give him this part of." He laughs manically.

Unseen to Sindra a young man walks up to him and kneels down to whats left of him. "Hello Sindra, I'd ask how your feeling but I think that's pretty obvious." The young man chuckles as he grabs Sindra's head in his hands so he can look at his empty eye sockets.

"Why, did I not love you enough, I gave you everything you ever wanted, why, WHY was that not enough, I gave you my everything." Panting heavily Sindra stuggles to understand why his beloved had done this to him. He then screams in pained surprise as his remaining arm is ripped off his body, though he is unsure of who did though." ARRAAAAGGGHH." Panting he tries to recollect himself. " Did, did you ever love me back, was the whole thing a farce to get close to me, was this what you wanted!" Anger surges through his body, numbing the pain as he waits for his beloved, no not beloved, a monster, only a monster could of done such a thing for power, to answer.

"HAHAHAHAHA, who would of though that such a powerful god could be so foolish, of course I never loved you, though I must admit I really loved the things you would do to please me, I loved watching you squirm underneath me as i fucked you into the bed, how you sucked my cock like a cheap whore, anything to please me, HA such a slut." The monster before Sindra laughs again before shoves Sindra onto his back and then proceeds to plunge his into his chest." I will however be taking what you promised to me though, do you remember you promised me your heart, don't worry though I'll make sure to put it to good use." Laughing the monster rises to his feet watching as Sindra chokes on the blood rising up his throat knowing that such a thing won't kill him, cause him pain but not kill him. Walking to the alter he places the heart on it before return to his place in the circle preparing himself for the last part of the ritual.

"It's almost time for the end of the ritual Sindra all thats left is to remove your head and place your body on the alter, we'll then extract your soul from what remains of you and seal you away into this enchanted box, after that we'll proceed to turn your body parts into wearable artifacts from which we'll be able to uses as much of your power as we please and then we will be the new gods around here, everyone will have to worship us, shower us in gold, sliver and women." As the High Priest tells Sindra of his plan he approaches his body wielding a woodcutters axe. Walking through the large puddle of blood he reaches the body, heaving the axe over his head he brings it down severing Sindra's head from his body, blood splashing everywhere. Letting go of the axe he picks up the body and places it on the alter. Walking to the edge of the circle he assumes a spot on the edge and begins the end to the ritual, the sealing of Sindra's soul.

Violent anger continues to surge through Sindra, and incomparable rage as he feels them pull his soul from his head. Idiots he thinks if they think they'll get away with this then they have another thing coming, if they think they'll obtain power from his body parts their wrong its not his body that contains his power it's his soul, the part their planning on throwing away. He will get the last laugh, a plan already thought up while he cannot free himself from this ritual nor use his powers to stop them, he can however form bonds from his soul to his body forever having a link to his body parts,no they'll be artifacts after their done with them, so when someone eventually finds one of the artifacts he should be able to speak with them through the connection and then convince them to assist him in retrieving his artifacts so that he can be free once more, he'll also attach a small piece of his power to each artifact to aid them on this quest, he'll be sure to reward them for their aid once he's been restored. He's not to worried about those bastards obtaining any power from the artifacts either though if doesn't want them to access that power they won't be able to the, same will happen with any one who wants to use his power for themselves. Just as he finishes forming the last bond himself to his body parts his soul is pulled from the last piece of his mortal form.

"Goodbye Sindra, this is the last we will see of you, in fact this is the last anyone will see of you for the rest of eternity." Laughing the Head priest finishes the ritual and Sindra can feel himself being pulled into the box.

"HAHAHAHA such fool you all are, you think this is the end, well I'll tell you now you are wrong." Sindra pulses his power and laughs at the fear on the faces of the monsters who wear mortal skin, most probably thinking that he had no power left. " I am far older then any of you and with age comes wisdom, this will not be the last anyone will see me, and no matter how many years it takes for me to return, it is certain that I will, you best hope your not around when I do for I will make you regret betraying me, HAHAHAHA, after all you know what they say, an eye for an eye, an arm and a leg." Letting loose a fearsome roar and a massive pulse of power the ritual ends and Sindra is sealed in the box, where he will slumber not to be heard from or seen for 100,000 years, where after which he will be awakened by a small yellowed haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think that turned out well, let me know what you think. I think my paragraphs are to big be sure to let me know if they are, anyway I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for reading, bye


	2. Extra 1: Consequences of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindra was right, he really did have the last laugh, those foolish priests of his will have to face the consequences of what they've done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened directly after the sealing finished, the priests are going to have to face the dire consequences of their actions.

"It seems we underestimated Sindra, to think that after everything he still had that much power left in him but no matter he's been sealed away now and his power is ours to use as we see fit." Despite this statement the High Priest is obviously shaken, having not expected such and outburst. He walks to the alter where Sindra's body parts lay and starts to prepare the spell to turn them into wearable artifact so they could use the power they contained.

 Shaking in his boots one of his fellow priests ask the one question that was on everyone's mind. "Are you sure everything will be alright High Priest, Sindra shouldn't of had any power left after we tore his soul from his body, how could he of made such a display?"

The High Priest had no answer, he to was unsure as to how Sindra done it. " I-it doesn't matter anymore, Sindra has been sealed and will never bother us again, now we just have to turn his body parts into artifacts so we can use his power, no its not his power anymore is it, its our power." His fellow priests calmed with his words and all walked over to the alter to begin the transformation spell need.

"Yes, you are right High Priest Sindra is gone and no matter what power displays he preformed, they were just that, displays, let us begin the spell, in matter of moments all of us will be gods in our own right." Chuckling the young man that had fooled the god into loving him, began the spell, his fellow priest joining him. The spell wasn't a very difficult spell nor a long one and in a matter of moments it was done. Gone were the body parts and in there place lay ten pieces of jewelry.

Sindra's legs had been turned into anklets, one of his arms had been turned into a bracer and the other a bracelet. Two pairs of his eyes had turned into earrings and the last pair had turned into couple of hair clips, while his head became a choker and his body a long beaded necklace. Sindra's heart had turned into a beautiful jeweled medallion in the shape of a heart.

"Well this one's mine, it was after all promised to me by Sindra himself after all." Picking up the medallion he placed it around his neck then watched as the other priests picked their pieces. "I can't wait to try out my new powers, though its rather odd shouldn't I be feeling stronger, I don't feel anymore powerful than I usually am." The other priests began to confirm this, they didn't feel any stronger either. Just as they were begin to discuss what was happening the doors to the temple burst open.

"Lord Sindra, Lord Sindra, please we need your help, Lord Sindra where are you, please help us!" A young woman from the nearby village ran it to the temple panting and sobbing screaming out for help. Confused that Lord Sindra wasn't answering her calls she looked around and then she smelt it, blood, the metallic smell flood the room and when she looked at the source she screamed. It was a horrifying visage, the ten priests and priestess of Lord Sindra covered in blood standing near a bloody alter and runic circle on the ground, Lord Sindra nowhere to be seen. "What have you done, what have you done to Lord Sindra?"

"Calm down woman, we have done what we needed to do in order to better protect you and the rest of the people of this nation." The High Priest lies, they didn't do this for the people or the nation they did this for power. "Now tell us what you were screaming about, Lord Sindra is no longer here, but we can help, we are much more powerful now nothing can stop us, just tell us whats wrong and we'll fix it."

"What do mean Lord Sindra is no longer here, what have you done to our beloved God." Confused and scared the young woman, collapses to her knees, still panting, out of breath from running and screaming.

"Lord Sindra is no longer your beloved God, he went crazy and started to call out for sacrifices, human sacrifices, he cried out for blood, scream about how he was hungry, how he wanted to feast on the bodies of his followers." The High Priest continues to spin his web of lies attempting to trapping all who hear. "We tried to stop him, set him right but there was nothing we could do, he was to out of control, but we knew that we needed his power, our nation need his power, we had no choice, we had to take it from him and cast him away so no one would be hurt by his madness."

She didn't believe it, it was utter nonsense, you don't suddenly just go crazy all of a sudden, but there was nothing she could do, with Lord Sindra gone, murdered by these, these monsters, she would now have to rely on them to help her, they where now the only people who could. It wasn't like she could fight them or anything they'll simply kill her. "O-Okay, but you must come quick, its dying, everything is dying."

"What, what is dying, you've not explained anything woman, stop talking gibberish and start making sense." The High Priest was beginning to lose his temper. Lord Sindra didn't stop death nor would he raise anyone from death. They know that, Sindra had made that clear, that he would not tamper with death. So why was she telling us to fix death. "Lord Sindra had made it clear he would not tamper with death, so why are you bothering us with such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense and its not the death of people I speak of, come, it will be easier to show you, y-you will so understand what I mean when you see outside." Standing on her shaky legs she stumbles outside, the priest following her and what they see shocks them to the core. The plant life, its dying, what was once lush vibrant forest, is now becoming barren wasteland. The grass is gone, the trees have shriveled and fallen, the water is drying up, ground becoming sand, the world around them is truely dying. "This is what's dying, everything is, our crops have died, our wells dried up, we've no food for our animals and barely any food for us, you claim to be all powerful with the power you stole from Lord Sindra, you must have caused this so fix it, fis what you have done." And with last word she flees, frightened they would harm her for speaking to them so rudely. She must tell the villagers what the priests and priestesses have done to Lord Sindra, to our world she must get there fast before they have a chance to lie about what they've done, she only hopes that those monster can fix what they've done.

"What is happening here, how has this happened, this can't be our fault, stupid woman, shit where has gone, dammit we must stop her before she spreads the word." The High Priest panics, but the others don't hear to shocked with what their seeing. Its in that moment the the young man who betrayed his once lover, remembers what Sindra had once told him about the land he rules.

***Flashback***

**"You know this land was once just a desert, it was long ago, when I came into being this land was barren, it was dry, there was little water and the people who lived here suffered greatly under sun, they had not the right tools to live in such a land." Sindra reminisces about the past as they sit on the roof of the temple watching the sunset and the land he rules.**

**"That's impossible, the land is so lush with vegetation and there is water everywhere, how is it possible that this land was once a barren desert?" The young man was confused how could this land have been a desert it was just too lush and vibrant.**

**"That's because of my magic, the plants and vegetation only grows because of my magic making the ground moist and full of nutrients, there is water because I drag it up from far beneath the earth and make the ground thick with clay so it doesn't drain away, the people survive because I taught there ancestors how to survive the desert landscape, of course it took a long time before the land looks like it does now trees do take time to grow after all." Staring out over his land Sindra sighs with happiness leaning more heavily on his lover.**

**"That's incredible but surely now that the land is like this you now longer need to feed the land your magic, right?" After all it must take an exhausting amount of magic to do this. Then again as the young man looks at his lover he doesn't look at all tired.**

**"Wrong, I do, if I were to stop feeding my magic to the land, it will all die, my magic is what makes this possible the minute I stop feeding the land it'll return to its former state its my magic that keeps the ground the way it needs to be for things to grow and to stop water from drain away back into the ground." Sindra closes his eyes, resting his head on his beloved.**

**"I see, hmm, well its getting late dinner will be done soon so we should head down." The young man gently shakes Sindra and the rises to his feet stretching his back before reach out a hand for Sindra to grab. He grabs the outstretched hand and they walk down to the dinning hall hand in hand.**

***Flashback over***

"Oh god, this is our fault, th-this really is our fault, shit we have to fix this and fast." The young man begins to panic realizing what the consequences of their actions are. Sealing Sindra away cut the land off from his magic and now its returning to how it once was all those years ago a barren desert. They needed to fix this and fast before everything really does die. "Gotta fix this, gotta fix this."

"What do you mean this is our fault, this can't possibly be our fault?" The High Priest yells angrily at the young man snapping him out of his rambling. "Explain how this is our fault and explain it now!"

"I just remembered something Sindra told me awhile ago, about how his magic was what kept his lands so lush and fertile and that if he was to ever stop feeding magic to the land that it would return to how it once was." Taking a shuddering breath he looked over the area before him watching how it withered away before him.

"What would it return to, what, it can't be that bad, can it?" The High Priest was starting to realize the consequences of their actions. He wasn't sure they could fix things, they had no idea that Sindra had so much of and effect on the land. "Well what ever it turns into we can fix it right, we now have his power we'll simply fix what ever has been done, it's simple."

"Wrong, it's not simple I'm not even sure how Sindra did it, how he turned this barren desert into such lush forest, not only that Sindra said it didn't happen over night either that it took years before this lace became the way its is, or rather was, Heh, trees take time to grow don't they, we're to late the damage has been done, we'll just have to fix what we can." The young man looks out to the waste before him and sighs.

" Don't be stupid, we can fix this, we're gods now, this is the perfect time to try out our new powers." The priestess then tries to access the power her artifact contains only to find that there is none, the artifact doesn't contain any power at all. "What, impossible there's no power in this,but that can't be right, High Priest, everyone try out your artifacts surely I'm just not using it right." The other all try to use their artifacts only to find that there really is no power in any of them, all of their effort, all of that time wasted. They had essentially killed their god, the one who governed the land, the one that had kept them all safe, for nothing, for power they can't obtain. They had doomed them all to waste away under the heat of the sun.

The young man sighs as he slowly walks away. What had he done, he had betrayed the best thing in his life,the one who had treated him as if he was the best thing in the world, not only that he had doomed everyone who lived in Sindra's lands, all for what some power that he could not obtain. Grasping the medallion that hung around his neck, he gazes at it mournfully and begins to cry, falling to his knees in guilt. "I guess you really did have the last laugh Sindra."

And so did the land return to its former state, a desert waste land but the people of Sindra's lands were tough and did not give in easily, they refused to let such things stop them from surviving, it would be a disgrace to their Lord Sindra. It took many, many years but eventually they established a kingdom and that kingdom would thrive, and in the far and distant future this kingdom, would become to be known as Heliohapt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have the eventual rise of the Heliohapt kingdom. I couldn't imagine Sindra's people just giving up like that so i had them eventually establish a kingdom. The manga doesn't say how old the Heliohapt kingdom is so. Sindra's story is still told but only the royal family and very high class people still know of it. well tell me what you think in the comments and also drum please Alibaba! comes in next chapter.


	3. A New Life, A God's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet night with the moon full in the sky, a new life is born and a god awakens from a 100,000 year slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing my work, I'm still a newbie at this so I hope you like the new chapter.

It was quiet night, where the moon shone full, though inside a small shack in the slums of Balbadd, it was not silent at all. "Push Anise, push, your nearly there, just one more push and the head will be out!" The doctor stood between Anise's legs as she did her best to follow his orders to push. She was exhausted, she had been in labour for nine hours already but she couldn't give up now.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHH!" Yelling out she pushed as hard as she could when she felt her next contraction. And with that final push the baby was born crying out loudly as if to announce his birth for all to hear. Panting heavily Anise relaxed on the bed as the midwife cleaned her beautiful baby up.  
  
"It's a boy, Anise a strong healthy baby boy, he looks so much like you dear!" Wrapping the baby in a wool blanket the midwife passes him to his mother. He calms the instance he's nestled in the crook of his mothers arm, facing upward he opens eyes and beautiful golden orbs gaze upon his mother for the first time. Wisps of yellow hair adorn his head and a wide smile graces his face, he squeals reaching up to his mothers face.  
  
"Ohh, my beautiful baby boy, oh look at you my handsome little man ,your going to be such a lady killer when you grow." cooing at her baby, Anise leans back so she can prepare to give her baby his first feed. The doctor comes over to give a quick check over the mother and her new son, when all seems well he congratulates her and tells her to come see him if anything occurs and then leaves the building into the cool night to go home and get some rest.  
  
"Anise, I'll just finish cleaning up and then I'll head to bed in the next room and don't be afraid to wake me up if you need, be sure to get some sleep soon, oh I almost forgot have you decided on a name for him." The midwife ambles around the room cleaning up the mess that had occur during Anise's labour, placing the dirty sheets in a basket.  
  
"Alibaba, that's what I'll name him, a strong name for a strong man." Anise watches as her little Alibaba suckles and gently strokes his hair. The midwife finishes her cleaning and begins to walk to the next comment to the excellent name choice.  
  
"Well I'm off the bed now dear is there anything else you want before I go to bed." The midwife stands near the door watching Anise as she thinks as to whether or not she needs anything. Just as Anise goes to open her mouth she spies something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes, there is one thing can you bring me those hair clips from over on that table." Looking over at where Anise is pointing midwife retrieves the pair of jeweled clips. The clips themselves not all that interesting being a bland silver, it was what adorned them, that attracted the eye. Beautiful opalescent orbs the size of eyes were attached the each clip's end with beaded string that hung from underneath the orbs along with a soft white down feather. The orbs had a large golden spot on each of them making them not only the size of eyes but appear as if they were as well.  
  
"Oh what beautiful clips my dear where ever did you get them." The midwife looks at the clips as she hands them over to Anise. Anise stares at the clips as she ponders on what to say, she couldn't tell her she had received them from the king of Balbadd, the father of her child, after all that would be scandalous.   
  
"A good friend of mine gave them to me, he had found them on a trip out into the central desert, said they reminded him of me, he's such a charmer that man." It wasn't a complete lie, the king and her had been friends before they had fell in love and he did claim to have found them on a trip to the central desert, he really had said they reminded him of her. Accepting that answer the midwife walked over to the next room, said goodnight and passed through the door shutting it behind her.  
  
Anise waited a short time till she was sure the midwife gone to bed before she stared at the clips in the palm of her hand. They were glowing, she hadn't noticed it before but now that she thought back to the birth she realized that they had been glowing ever since Alibaba had been born, as if his birth had awakened something inside or rather someone. It was then the her little Alibaba noticed the clips and gurgled happily reaching out to them and the closer he got the bright the clips glowed.  
  
"What on earth is happening, oh what should I do ..... you really want them don't you Ali, just wait a little bit mama is just going to make sure they won't hurt you and them you can have them okay." Watching as Alibaba started to pout, she gently soothed her baby before examining the clips in her palm. They glowed softly as rolled them around in her palm.  
  
"Oh this is going to sound silly, look at your silly mama Ali, she's going to talk to hair clips, well here goes." Clearing her cheat a bit with a soft cough and adjusting Alibaba in the crook of her right arm, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Umm, well, ah hello is there anyone in there, um its just that my son wants these clips but there glowing and stuff or well your glowing and stuff and and I really must sound like a crazy person but if there's anything or anybody in there please tell me your not going to hurt my son."  
  
As she finishes speaking, the clips do nothing but continue to glow softly, she really didn't know what else to do. Alibaba then started to become restless, trying to reach over to the clips but them being just out of reach. He starts to sniffle and Anise panics slightly, not wanting him to cry she hands over the clips to her son and prays that nothing bad happens.  
  
As Alibaba finally grasps the clips they shine brightly almost blindingly, before they stop glowing completely, Alibaba giggling happily before letting out a sleepy yawn and closing his eyes. Baffled at what just happen, she looks to her now sleeping son and the clips in his grasp and then she hears it, a voice.  
  
 _"Hello Anise, I apologise for not speaking earlier but until your son held me in his grasp I had no way of speaking with you and I'm afraid I don't have much time to speak to you either, your son is young and hasn't a lot of magoi, though he has much more then a normal child does. Back to the point and I ask that you don't interrupt me, so that I may say what I need to, we may have a chance to speak in the future."_ Shocked Anise merely nods, the clips are once again glowing.  
  
 _"Thank you Anise, my name is Sindra and I know it may sound silly but I am a god, I was betrayed by my closest friends and my lover many years ago and they have reduced me to this. My body torn apart and changed into ten artifacts, they appear as pieces of jewellery, the clips that your son now has is one of those pieces more specifically my core pair of eyes. My soul has been seal inside an enchanted stone box and the only reason I can speak to you right now is because, I managed to create a bond to each of my artifacts before they finished sealing me , so that I could access the outside world and hopefully find some one to help restore me. Are you following me Anise or do you need a moment to collect your thoughts?"_  
  
"Just a moment please, I'm sorry but this is a lot to process." Rubbing her head with her free hand she looks at her son sleeping peacefully before she  
  
 _"That is quite alright I understand its a lot to process. Now where was I?"_ Mumbling Sindra collected his thoughts and continued his story.  
  
 _"After I was sealed I fell into a deep sleep awaiting who ever would be the one who could set me free. I have had many people hold my artifacts but none have ever been worthy none until your son, Alibaba. I'm not entirely sure as to how it happen but the moment your son was born, the moment he took his breath, I felt something powerful, something beautiful. Your son, he has such a beautiful soul and so much potential and though he is still young I believe he can restore me to my former self and when he does I will reward him generously. I am asking for your permission to allow him to keep me because you are his mother and if you believe it is best that we separate then so be, it I will wait for another to restore me I have waited this long I can wait further and I'm sorry but please make your decision soon there are things I still must tell you if you agree and there isn't much time left, Alibaba is running out of magoi."_  
  
Anise ponders all of what Sindra has said and makes the decision that will change Alibaba's life. "Alibaba may keep you, you do not seem like a bad person from what I've heard and you sound sincere, but I have some conditions for you though."  
  
 _"As long as they are in reason I don't mind, there isn't a lot I can do in this state my magic is limited, but I will do my best grant them. What is it that you request of me?"_

"I want you to look after Alibaba for me when I'm gone, you see I have an incurable disease that is killing me, the doctor says I will only live for another five years, six if I'm lucky. I don't want Alibaba to be alone, someone needs to be there for him when I'm gone, can you do that for me, please?" Staring mournfully at her son, Anise waits for Sindra's answer hoping he'll agree.

" _I will, I will look after your son for you, not only that I will teach him as well. I have thousands of years of knowledge that I will gladly share with this boy, so that he can be his best and push past it to grow even further. I am only sorry that I can't do anything for you Anise, in my current state there is nothing I can do for you."_ Sighing Sindra waits for Anise to reply.

"Thank you Sindra, thank you so much, I can rest easy when my time comes knowing that Alibaba has someone he can rely on." Tears start to fall from her eyes, sobbing quiet relief that Alibaba will have some to take care of him, even if he is bit unorthodox.

_"Anise are you alright, I can hear you crying."_

"Yes I am fine Sindra, just relived." Just as soon as the tears start, they stop, wiping her wet eyes she asks if there is anything else she should know about the bond between him and Alibaba.

 _"Yes there are a few things you should know, firstly the only reason I'm able to talk to you is because your Alibaba's mother, the between mother and child is strong enough to project my thoughts to you. I can't do this with anyone else though, they will not hear my words. Next thing I want to mention is that I will not contact Alibaba until his forth birthday, I believe he will old enough to understand what is going on and why he must not speak of me to anyone else. I trust you realize that you mustn't speak of me to anyone either."_ Anise nods her head, before realizing that Sindra may not be able to see her.

"Ah yes I understand." Hearing Anise confirmation Sindra continues to explain.

_"I will also been giving Alibaba a gift when he's older probably around nine or ten years of age though I am not sure what that gift will be, I shall decide later on. The reason being is that I wish to give him a gift that will suit him best and he will be mature enough to handle it. There is also something I wish to ask of you, it's nothing hard, I just want you to give Alibaba a bit of warning about me before I first speak to him. Be vague, I wish to tell him who I am myself but tell him him that there is no reason to fear the strange voice in his head."_

Anise silently agrees, anyone would be scared if a strange voice started talking to them that no one else could hear.

_"And lastly its about the clips, I ask that Alibaba keeps them on his person as much as possible, I understand that it he can't have them all the time especially as a baby, but you should be able to thread a small chain through them to hang around his neck. I wouldn't recommend him wearing them till he's older, they do look expensive after all and I wouldn't be able keep him from harm if someone decides they wish to take them. Have him hide them under his shirt, I will let him know when he is strong enough to wear them."_

As Sindra stops speaking Anise ponders his words."I see is that everything I need to know and I'm also wondering what you'll teach him when he's older?"

_" I'm sorry Anise but we've run out of time I can not sustain this talk any longer, you will have to wait until I can speak with you again and unfortunately that won't be until after I first contact Alibaba. I suppose_ _this also works out better for me, I'll have time to think on a good teaching plan for him and what things I should teach him._ _This is goodbye, no it not goodbye its I'll see you later. Rest well Anise."_

After saying goodbye the clips stop their glow signifying that Sindra has cut the connection. Getting more comfortable in her bed, tuck her sleeping boy into her side Anise closes her eyes thinks about all that just happen. She near would of thought that a god would ever take interest in her child, but she's glad he did she now has someone to after her baby, her little Alibaba when she passes, someone who will teach all sorts of wondrous things, someone who will give Alibaba a path to greatness. Though that path maybe rocky and he may fall, he'll now have someone to help pick him back up. Its all she could asked for.

Yawning loudly, exhaustion hits her heavily and she snuggles into her blankets opening her slightly to take on last peek at her son wrapped in her arms she drifts off into a slumber. Nothing but good dreams and happy thoughts for the rest of the night.

Outside the moon shone brightly as if wanting to light the path of the sun. The future uncertain and covered in black, Anise would be right to assume that Alibaba's path to greatness would be harsh and he would fall many times, but he would have Sindra to help him through it and in the end that's all she would ever want for him to have a friend by his side, for the rest of his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it Alibaba's birth and Sindra meets him though indirectly. Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
